Stan's New Crush
by Ecuadorianeyezz
Summary: Pg-13 to be safe^___^ Stan's got a new Crush! Nuff said! Those who LOVE S+P, stay away. Please R/R and NO FLAMES!!
1. OH MY GOD! WHERE'S STAN! The Morning mee...

Disclaimer: Hi, All! It's Anklet, Goddess of Death here! This is my first Ham-Ham ficcy! ::claps:: Thank you all! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, and I don't own Hamtaro so shut up.  
  
  
  
Stan's new Crush Chapter 1: Where's Stan?  
  
Boss was waiting at the clubhouse for the Ham-Ham meeting they were supposed to have. "Where could those Hams be? Did they have to stay home or something?" He asked himself. At that moment, Bijou walked in. "Bonjour, Boss!" She said. Boss turned around, smiled, and approached his girlfriend. "Good Morning, Bijou," He replied, as he hugged her. They kissed and smiled. "The other's are coming. I passed them on my way." Bijou said. Boss nodded.  
  
Hamtaro came in minutes later. "Hamha, Boss! Hamha, Bijou!" He greeted. "Bonjour Hamtaro!" Bijou greeted. "Hi, Hamtaro.." Boss muttered, annoyed. Oxnard walked in. "Hi, Hamtaro, Boss and Bijou!" He said, cheerfully. The three nodded to Oxnard. Pashmina and Penelope then walked in followed by Howdy, Dexter, Panda, and Cappy. "Hamha!" They all said in unison. A minute later, Sandy and Maxwell walked in, holding hands. "Like, What's up, Hams?" Sandy greeted. "Good Morning!" Maxwell greeted. "Well, everyone's here!" Hamtaro announced. But Penelope looked around. "Ookyoo?" She asked. "She said 'what about Stan?' Wait!! What about Stan?" Pashmina exclaimed. "Heke?" Everyone except Pashmina asked. They all looked at Sandy. "He's yer twin, Sandy! Where is he?" Howdy asked. Sandy tilted her head. "Me and Maxwell didn't see him!" Sandy answered. "No wonder it's so quiet." Boss muttered. "Boss!" Bijou gasped. "I'm serious! Ever since he came along, we had a little trouble with him flirting with You and Pashmina, Bijou!" Boss exclaimed. Bijou kissed his cheek. "It won't happen, he knows we are together." She said. Boss blushed. "But he took it hard when I told him I was going out with Dexter." Pashmina wondered aloud. "Maybe he's somewhere moping about it?" Panda said. Everyone thought and agreed. All except Sandy. 'He must be doing something. but what?!' she wondered.  
  
  
  
Where's Stan? Find out in the next Chapter!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! 


	2. STAN'S GOT THE HOTS! Riho's debut

Disclaimer: Hi, Anklet, Goddess of Death here! Well, here's the next chapter, I bet you'll like it! ^__________^ You know I don't own you-know- what so, shut up!!!  
  
Riho ©  
  
  
  
Stan's new Crush Chapter 2: Meeting Riho  
  
  
  
Stan was running full speed to the clubhouse. "Oh man, I'm like totally late for the meeting!" He exclaimed still running. He then collided with someone. He fell down. "Damn, would you watch where you're goin'?!" Stan screamed. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful vanilla-colored Ham- girl with a karate-style headband around her forehead. Stan blushed. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just late!" She said. She looked at him and blushed also. Stan got up and helped her up. "Nah, I'm sorry.Are you ok?" He apologized. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to find a clubhouse my brother was seen in."She said. Stan's eyes widened. "Um.What's his name?" He asked. She stared at him. "His name's Boss," She said. "D'you know him?" Stan smiled. "Yeah, the Boss man! I know where he is! I'm on my way there myself!" Stan exclaimed. The Ham-girl's eyes sparkled. "Can I come too?" She asked, eagerly. "Sure, by the way, my name's Stan!" Stan said as he and the girl started walking. "Name's Riho! Nice to meet you!" She greeted. Stan blushed and nodded. 'This girl's so hot!'  
  
They arrived at the clubhouse. "What's up, Ham-Hams?" Stan greeted. "Hamha!" All the Ham-hams greeted back. "I want you guys to meet someone! Boss you might recognize her!" He announced. "Heke?" Boss asked, confused. Stan moved out the way and Riho walked in. "What's up Bro, long time no see!" She greeted to Boss. Boss's eyes widened. "Riho?! I thought you were dead?!" He exclaimed standing up. Riho giggled. "Wow! I didn't know you had a sister Boss!!!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Hamha, everyone! I'm Riho! Boss's sister!" She greeted to all the others. "Bonjour, my name is Bijou!" Bijou greeted. Riho smiled. All the other Ham-girls got up from the table and greeted her. Stan went and sat with the guys. "Yo, ham-dudes, I got a secret I'm only telling you." He whispered so the girls wouldn't hear. "Yeah, what is it?" Maxwell asked, looking up from his book. "Well..I like Riho.kushi-kushi, kushi-kushi." He said, scratching his head. All the boy- hams smirked. "I had a feeling that was the case." Boss said. Stan glared at him with embarrassment. "If you want, we can help you two get together." Dexter said. Stan smiled. " Aww, thanks, dudes! You guys are the greatest!" He exclaimed. "Heke? You guys are starting to use that Crazy girl talk! Kushi-kushi, kushi-kushi!" Hamtaro shouted as he scratched his head. All the boy-hams sweatdropped.  
  
A little while later, Riho asked the girls to meet her at the park. The girls agreed and they went to the park. "Well, girls, I.I like Stan!" She blurted out as they all sat down in their favorite spot under the bench. All the girls smiled. "That's, like, totally great, Girlfriend!" Sandy exclaimed. "You two should go out!" Pashmina added. "You think so?" Riho asked them, blushing. "We know so, Riho!" Bijou answered. Riho blushed a deep red at that comment. Penelope suddenly had a good idea and started jumping up and down. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" she exclaimed. Riho tilted her head. "Heke?" She said. Pashmina giggled. "She said ' we could play a little game of matchmaker to get you two together'!" Pashmina translated. Sandy's eyes glittered. "That's a good idea! I think you would go like totally great with my brother! Right, Bijou?" She exclaimed. "Oui! I really agree with you, Sandy!" Bijou said, nodding. "So then, it's settled! We'll match you two love birds up!" Pashmina announced. "Ookyoo!!!" Penelope agreed. Riho's eyes had tears in them. "Thanks, new and best friends! Group hug!" She said. All the girl-hams joined in a group hug. But little did both gender groups had a matchmaker plan..  
  
  
  
Oh no! What will happen?! Read the next chapter to find out!!  
  
Like it?? Hate it?? Review it, por favor! (por favor: Please) I'm Spanish ^___^! 


	3. THEIR SO CUTE TOGETHER! Finally a couple

Disclaimer: Hi, you know who this is! Here's the next Chapter hope you like it! You know the whole disclaimer thingy.so shut up.  
  
Riho ©  
  
  
  
Stan's new crush Chapter 3: Finally a couple!  
  
  
  
The next day, all the boy-hams were thinking of a way to get Stan and Riho together. "How about we just get Stan to send Riho a secret admirer letter to Riho?" Oxnard suggested. "That's a great idea!" Stan exclaimed. "So, get started, bozo!" Boss said, irritated. Stan glared at him but shrugged and got out a piece of Paper and started writing.  
  
While the boy-hams were doing their thing, The girl-hams were thinking of a plan. "How about, like, you right a letter to my bro?" Sandy exclaimed. "Ookyoo!" Penelope agreed. "Oui, but you must put it in secret admirer form, ok?" Bijou warned. "That's a good idea! Thanks, girls!" Riho said. She took out a piece of paper and started writing the letter.  
  
Later that day, Stan was running out of the clubhouse to give the letter to Sandy to give to Riho. Riho was running out the back way to give the letter to Boss to give to Stan. Then, all of a sudden, A gangster Ham came out of the bushes (No, it's not Boss if that's what you guys think) stepped in front of Riho's path. "Hey, where do you think you're goin', babe?" He asked. Riho shuddered. "um, I was going somewhere. What's it to you?" She said with fear in her voice. "Oh your not going anywhere." The gangster ham said. He was approaching Riho slowly but he had a seductive smile on his face. Riho was really scared. Was she going to get..All the questions raced through her mind. She closed her eyes expecting the worse. "Hey, Leave her alone, pal!" A male-ham screamed. Riho opened her eyes, which were wide when she heard the voice. That sounded like Stan! She turned her sight to what was happening in front of her. It WAS Stan! She gasped as she saw what was happening. Stan and the Gangster-Ham were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Riho watched in horror, as Stan was getting beat up by the gangster ham. The gangster suddenly threw him and then ran off. "Yeah, you better run away, Bitch!" He yelled to him. "Are you ok, Riho?" He asked sweetly. Riho hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Oh, Stan! I was so scared! So, so scared!" She cried. Stan blushed and hugged her back. "It's alright, Riho.I'm here." He soothed. "There's something I want to tell you, Stan." Riho sobbed. "Same here." He added. "I love you." They both said. They both stared at each other, wide-eyed. Then, they both smiled and blushed. Their faces moved closer.. Closer.. than finally touched. This was a moment they both would never forget. Little did they know that a Hamster was watching them. His orange ear twitched at what he just heard. He narrowed his eyes and ran off.  
  
  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! I WILL KILL YOU WITH THEM!!!! Ahem..Watcha think?  
  
Like it?? Hate it?? Review it!! PUH-LEASE!!! 


	4. HELP ME! Not a chapter a note

SORRY! I know I haven't updated! It's me, Anklet the Goddess of death. I have been having writer's block ALL week! If you have any ideas, PLEASE tell me by e-mail! I REALLY NEED IT!!!!!! THANX!  
  
NOTE: It needs to be something about Riho and Stan having a little disagreement..that is, if you guys have something a lot better and I know you do! ^___________________^  
  
Anklet, Goddess of Death HELP MEEEEEE PLZZZZZZ!!! ;_; 


End file.
